matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Fireball Shotgun
The Fireball Shotgun is a Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * Cluster Shot * * * H-Bomb * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 67|capacity = 5 (max 25)|mobility = *120 (mobility) *8 (weight) *75 (podt-15.3.0)|theme = Incendiary-themed|cost = 650 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} Appearance It is a red shotgun with the checker-colored ring. Strategy It has colossal damage, bad fire rate, capacity and strong mobility. Tips *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *Take advantage of its ability to spread from a single fireball shotgun pellet into 5 fireball per shots. *Watch out of its low fire rate. *Use this weapon to encounter Ghost Lantern users *Spam-fire to get points *Use this weapon against highly mobile players due to its fast projectiles *This weapon can be useful while airborne *Despite being a shotgun, this is useful against airborne players as well *Use this to kill the player that used the Resurrection gadget. *Take advantage of its faster projectiles as this feature can make this a kamikaze weapon. *Use this weapon when dealing with multiple players *The weapon is useful for guarding choke points, hallways, and specific points on the map, especially in Point Capture and Flag Capture maps. *This is best used in Block Crash as this can easily down many enemies at once. *Do not worry about players bunny-hopping trying to evade you, as this weapon's projectiles deals massive area damage, twice the size of the Nuclear Grenade's. *Use this to destroy the Barrier Rifle's energy shield and block the enemy's projectiles. *Aim at the ground near the enemy to ensure that it will hit them unless they tend to jump and move a lot. *Its super-OP damage or knockback can be used to pick-off the enemies in a variety of ways. *Melee users are vulnerable on your projectiles. They can be easily killed when there are nearby hazards using its knockback or depending on their armor and skills. Try to kill them quickly as possible especially when they are wielding the Storm Hammer. *It can easily mow down heavily armored players with ease. *It can be more effective against groups of enemies, as the explosive shotgun shells have the devastating damage. *Use this to severely damage the group of max-armored players with ease or when the enemy is bunny-hopping. *Use this weapon against fleeing Dark Force Saber users. *Just like the Big Buddy UP2, use the Singular Grenade to pull more enemies, and swarm them. *Don't be fooled by its being a shotgun, as each could deal devastating damage even on Snipers. *Not recommended for rocket-jumping, for this weapon is a one shot kill for every entity, and the user. *This is excellent in Arena as each rockets deals the devastating damage to the enemies. So, to increase is effectiveness, surround the enemies to at least 5 or more (preferably with the Singular Grenade) and then swarm them with rocket pellets in point-blank range. *This is best used as a crowd controller, due to its massive damage. *This is best in wreaking chaotic situations against many enemies. *It is very possible to get many killstreaks with this weapon. *This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. *Very useful for spamming. *This can be used for spawn trapping enemies, or for camping uses. *Very useful in taking down enemies in Team Strike. *Use this weapon to perform banzai attack on large groups of enemies due to each of its rockets dealing the colossal damage. *Its colossal damage allows you to pwn ALL bosses in Campaign and Arena in a single fire. *Be aware that this can be used to target snipers, unlike Bazooka Shotgun, since the fireball pellets will continue to turn into 5 fireball clusters, followed by the repeat. *Just as you do with the Hydra, attack enemies by constantly shooting at them to ensure they get damaged enough if you give chase or encounter them with suspection. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Stay away from the user's sight or you will be blitzed by its users *Get the weapon at least the mobility of 130 if the rockets are heading towards you *Avoid being caught in the radius of the rocket. *Attack the user when reloading. *DO NOT use this weapon if you are playing PG3D on your old phone, since there will be high tendency of LAGGING. *Avoid playing on maps like Silent School or Pool Party due to the projectiles having abnormally high damage. *Avoid friendly fire between teammates, as this can disorient your teammates. *Attack from behind. *Do not make melee attacks against its users as they will unexpectedly fire at you, making an escape impossible. *Avoid crowding when one encounters a user. As this weapon is a good crowd controller. *Try to avoid the rockets as much as possible. *Avoid engaging its users in close-range fights. This is a good way NOT to be pushed into hazards or being toasted by the rockets. *Avoid hallways when users are wielding this weapon like this one due to its high damage output and larger area damage. *Avoid being in groups with friendly targets. As single rocket can lead into devastating damage or unexpected deaths. *After the opponent fires, use an automatic weapon, like the Hellraiser, to easily headshot the opponent until he/she dies. *Never try to use the Jetpack to take down a Fireball Shotgun user, extremely skilled users can kill you with it from very long distances even if you move in a random pattern. How it works? Recommended Maps *Nuclear City *Pool Party *Destroyed Megalopolis *Ice Palace *Four Seasons *Spooky Theme Park *Space Station *North Pole *D-Day *Two Castles *Mining Camp *Facility *Parkour City *Parkour City 3018 Theme Incendiary-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *It is based on the Belgian FN Herstal TPS Pump action shotgun. *This weapon has the most damage of all Premium weapons, aside from Space Shotgun. *This is the only shotgun to introduce "Multiple shots" *This is the first shotgun to introduce "Area Damage". *This looks like the Armageddon and Simple Shotgun combined. *Despite the efficiency, this can one shot every max-armored players in one full shot (1 pellet headshot = 1 shot on max-leveled Adamant Armored players) *When firing, its ability of shooting 16 spread rockets per shot resembles that of the ability of the shrapnel's. *It can instant kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner. *This is the most expensive of all weapons that costs in gems, if not of all weapons in the game. *This is the weapon that is immune to Love Spell's effect. *It looks like the Hydra's shotgun brother. *It seems to be the exaggerated version of Bazooka Shotgun. *This is the first weapon featuring "Cluster Shot" attribute. *It was given "H-Bomb" in 15.0.0 update. *Its price now costs only 650 in the 15.5.0 update. *Related weapons: Tactical Police Shotgun, Sparkly Shotgun, Bazooka Shotgun, Icicle Shotgun, Fireball Shotgun, Barrier Shotgun. Gallery Fireball_shotgun_concept.png|The concept of how Fireball Shotgun's fireball pellets works Category:Multiple shots Category:Shotgun Category:Area damage Category:Themed Category:Heavy Category:Weapons Category:Multiple Shots Category:Separate Shots Category:Joke Weapon Category:Enlarge Projectile Category:Remixed Category:Cluster Shot Category:H-Bomb